objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/That Takes the Cake!
That Takes the Cake! is the fifth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript (Soccer Ball is trying to paint a picture of Pie, but Beach Ball keeps bouncing around, interfering with Soccer Ball's painting.) SOCCER BALL: Beach Ball, be more careful! You'll knock my easel over! BEACH BALL: Sorry, but I can't help it! Even when I was turned into a cat, I kept bouncing around! PIE: Yes, that's true. STETHOSCOPE: I'll take care of this. (She gets out a small red platform and places it on the ground. Beach Ball lands on it and stops bouncing.) SOCCER BALL: That's better. Now I can finish my painting. TENNIS BALL: Stethoscope, what is that thing? STETHOSCOPE: It's a landing pad. Whenever Beach Ball lands on it, he stops bouncing. (intro) (Cut to the diving board from challenge 3. Taco, Ice Cube, and Book are there.) TACO: You see, Ice Cube, I didn't want my memory erased because I wanted to try the diving board again. If my memory was erased, I would forget that I wanted to do that. ICE CUBE: Makes sense. BOOK: Sure does. But what am I doing here? TACO: I thought you'd be well-read enough to find out! (Book turns Taco into a cat.) ICE CUBE: I thought you'd freeze her! BOOK: I would if Gelatin didn't take the Freeze Juice from me! (Taco climbs the ladder to the diving board while Ice Cube goes to the control panel. Ice Cube adjusts the height of the diving board to 261 feet.) ICE CUBE: Revenge! TACO (unaware that Ice Cube changed the height of the diving board): Here goes! (She attempts a dive. She makes a perfect landing, but does not lose her swimsuit, unlike last time.) ICE CUBE: What's happened? BOOK: More like, what didn't happen? TACO: What do you mean? ICE CUBE: Oh. I adjusted the diving board's height while you were climbing the ladder. I adjusted it to 261 feet. BOOK: I told Ice Cube what happened and why Stethoscope erased some of the contestants' memory of challenge 3. I wasn't one of those contestants whose memory was erased, since Pen clarified who lost their swimsuits due to budget cuts and who didn't. It turned out I was one of the ones who didn't, even though I went over 260 feet. (Announcer shows up.) ANNOUNCER: And besides, it was all due to budget cuts, as I keep saying. Budget cuts are no longer affecting that pool and its diving board, because it's no longer involved in a contest. But now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Water-Dr. Fizz CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Water-Dr. Fizz. As you know, two of your members are about to be eliminated. ANNOUNCER: For each team, we got three likes and three dislikes. That's the first time the number of votes has ever gone down! MEPHONE4: I hate to say this, but Taco wins the prize with 2 likes. (Cut to Taco. She's still a cat.) TACO: Yes! GOLF BALL: But I was supposed to get the most likes! I was the only one on my team who came up with gadget ideas! (Taco spins the wheel to determine her prize. It lands on "Choice between immunity into the final 75 or confirmation of Paintbrush's gender".) PSB: ♪You must choose between immunity into the final 75 or confirmation of Paintbrush's gender.♪ TACO: I choose immunity. We need to wait for confirmation of Paintbrush's gender until it is actually confirmed in an episode of Inanimate Insanity. PAINTBRUSH: I agree with Taco. ANNOUNCER: Paintbrush, what are you doing here? You're not on this team. (The Laser-Powered Teleportation Device zaps Paintbrush, sending him/her away from the Cake at Stake place and turning him/her into a cat in the process.) MEGAPHONE: Now for the dislikes. One of you got one dislike. Another of you got two. Both of those contestants will be eliminated. GOLF BALL: Well, I just know it's going to be Taco. ANNOUNCER: It isn't. Taco is safe with no dislikes. (PSB tosses a cake to Taco, who catches it.) CONTROLLY: It isn't Bow, either. YIN (as Bow catches her cake): Wait, how are Bow and Dough here? I thought they were dead! ANNOUNCER: They were recovered in the HPRC. Anyway, moving on. Also safe is: Blocky, Bomb, Box, Cherries, Dough, Eraser, Flower, Golf Ball, Knife, Leafy, Microphone, Pear, Pickle, Pin, and that clumsy Tennis Ball. TENNIS BALL: You know, Announcer, I wouldn't say that if I were you. I have a magnet, and I can demagnetize you!!! ANNOUNCER: Yikes. Anyway, Woody is also safe with no dislikes. It's down to Pen, Snowball, and Yin-Yang. As you know, two people are being eliminated, so only one more person is safe. And that person is... (TV displays the dislikes.) ANNOUNCER: Yin-Yang! Pen and Snowball have been eliminated. (The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Pen and Snowball to the TLC.) Team Candylicious CONTROLLY: Welcome, Team Candylicious, to your first elimination! Two of you are about to be eliminated. But first, let's get to the likes. MEGAPHONE: Snowflake, you win the prize with two likes. PSB: ♪So spin the wheel to choose your prize.♪ (Snowflake spins the wheel, which lands on "Seeds".) SNOWFLAKE (upon receiving her seeds): Sigh. MEPHONE4: Now for the dislikes. Hot Dog, you're safe with no dislikes. (PSB throws a cake to Hot Dog, but she throws it too far and Hot Dog can't catch it.) ANNOUNCER: Also safe with no dislikes is: Baguette, Baseball, Bathing Suit, Boat, Bomby, Chocolatey, Dictionary, Fan, Hot Dog, Nickel, Pinecone, Pizza, Rolling Pin, Rope, Snowflake, Suitcase, Test Tube, and Woody. (Cake slices are tossed to everyone mentioned by the Announcer.) MEGAPHONE: Spongy and Swim Trunks, even with your Lose Tokens, which are used automatically, you're still safe with no dislikes. (Spongy's and Swim Trunks' Lose Tokens are each traded for a slice of cake.) MEPAD: It's down to Balloon, Popsicley, and Soccer Ball. POPSICLEY: What? Why am I in the bottom 3? CONTROLLY: I have no idea. But relax, because you're also safe with no dislikes! (PSB tosses cake to Popsicley.) ANNOUNCER: Soccer Ball, you've been eliminated with one dislike. SOCCER BALL: What? I didn't even get much screen time! PIE: That's why there was that scene at the beginning of the episode. I'm glad you finished painting my picture before you got eliminated. (Soccer Ball is sent to the TLC.) CONTROLLY: Balloon, you've been eliminated with two dislikes. BALLOON: Oh, come on! SUITCASE: No! Not Balloon! (Balloon is sent to the TLC. He takes five hours to get there.) WOAH Bunch 2 MEPHONE4: Let's cut to the chase. Teardrop wins the prize with two likes. (Teardrop spins the wheel to determine her prize. It lands on "The ability to speak".) TEARDROP: Yes! GELATIN: Teardrop, you sound like Sadness from Inside Out. TEARDROP: I noticed that. ANNOUNCER: Now for the dislikes. Baskety, Beach Ball, Boombox, Cheesy, David, Donut, Fries, Gelatin, Horn, Paper, Party Hat, Pepper, Pipey, Rake, Salt, Shieldy, Teardrop, and Tissues, you're all safe with no dislikes. It's down to Stethoscope, Dora, and Needy. (Needle slaps Announcer.) NEEDLE: Don't call me Needy! CONTROLLY: Needle is the last one safe. (PSB tosses cake to Needle.) NEEDLE: Thanks, Controlly, for not calling me Needy. MEPAD: Stethoscope is eliminated with one dislike. STETHOSCOPE: What? I had no idea! PEPPER: Like, what do you mean, Stethoscope? STETHOSCOPE: I had no idea erasing the contestants' memory of challenge 3 would get me eliminated. DAVID: Aw, seriously? STETHOSCOPE: Now, before you fling me to the Tiny Loser Chamber, I just want to say, WHAT'S NEXT? (Stethoscope is sent to the TLC.) MEGAPHONE: Dora, you've been eliminated with two dislikes. DORA: ¡Esta fue una mala decisión que hizo! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? (This was a bad decision you made! Why did you do this to me?) (Dora is sent to the TLC.) GELATIN: Oh my collagen, I'm glad she's gone. If she wins Dream Island, she'll eat it! Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.136% to 1.21951%. The contest ROLLING PIN: Hey, robotic talker, why are there cake ingredients here? ANNOUNCER: For the next contest, each team is going to bake a cake. The team with the best cake wins. The contest... further explained. Camp members, have each of the non-eliminated contestants you're playing as come up with a cake idea. Some other contestants will have cake ideas, as well. The contestant with the best cake idea wins for their team. The challenge ends September 28th. Results (The hosts and assistants are metal, except for Toilet.) MEPHONE4: We got a lot of ideas, but we've decided the winner is... ANNOUNCER: Leafy's strawberry cake for Team Water-Dr. Fizz! DAVID: Aw, seriously? MEGAPHONE: We received a lot of dirt cakes, which give you automatic zeros. Coiny, Pear, Rake, Pickle, and David, because your dirt cakes gave you automatic zeros, you each get a Lose Token. DAVID: Aw, seriously? MEPAD: Puffball, your rainbow cake got a high score, but Leafy's cake got extra points for simplicity. BOOK: What about my 8-layer cake? PSB: ♪You went overboard with flavors. You did get a high score, but not as high as Leafy's cake or Puffball's cake.♪ BUBBLE: Oi suggoisted yoylecake. What kind of scoire did Oi get? TOILET: It turned everyone into metal. Except me, because I didn't eat it. (to MePhone) Mistah Phone, do you want me to use Fries' Anti-Yoyler to un-metal you and the other hosts. MEPHONE4: No. Just go get me some wires. (to Bubble) Because of the side effects of yoyleberries, you got a lower score. CONTROLLY: Now, Marshmallow, your cake was good, but is wasn't as simple as Leafy's strawberry cake. MARSHMALLOW: Wait, Controlly, what are you still doing here? I thought the weird speaker box fired you in the roleplay! ANNOUNCER: Turns out I can't. Not only is he the host of another show, but that's h≡r's job. And he won't fire Controlly unless all the BOTO contestants are eliminated! CONTROLLY: And it's unlikely that I'll be fired even then! ANNOUNCER: Oh, and don't call me a weird speaker box. MEPAD: Just so you know, we have a new method of voting. Click here to vote. Voting ends October 1st. Voting is over. Click here for episode 6! ANNOUNCER: Oh, and by the way, Puffball, Marshmallow, Book, and Leafy all get Win Tokens as well. Epilogue APPLE: Marshmallow, I'm terribly sorry for using you to get less votes from the viewers. I realize that's what got me eliminated. I'd like to be friends, for real this time. MARSHMALLOW: Sure! Why not? (shakes hands with Apple) PAINTBRUSH: And they're friends again. (notices he/she is a cat) Hey, how did I turn into a cat? Category:TBFDIWP